


By My Side

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “Anyone can be a father Nick, but it takes someone special to be a dad.”





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it. I'm sorry it was rushed! My motivation today sucked completely.

_ “You're joking, right?”  _

_ Ellie flinched back at that, her hand automatically going to her stomach as if in protection from the words.  _

_ “Do you really think this is something I'd joke about?!” She spat out. _

_ Boyd gave a scoff of disbelief before letting out a humorless laugh that made a chill go down her spine. “If it's even my baby.” _

_ “Excuse me?!”  _

_ “Don't fucking play me Ellie! You answered the door last week in that guy Nick's shirt! What was he hiding in your closet somewhere after you just got done fucking him-” _

_ Ellie didn't even have time to think about it as the palm of her hand smacked his cheek, the loud noise seeming to fill his apartment, his head snapping to the side from the force. _

_ “For your information asshole, Nick wasn't in my apartment! That was when I had found out I was pregnant with YOUR baby and I had grabbed clothes that were the most comfortable! I had forgot it was even his shirt so you know what? Fuck. You.” _

_ Okay so she had lied about forgetting it being his shirt..it was the shirt she had forgot to give him back after they had got poured down on walking back to his apartment after a trip to the store. She wore it whenever she needed comfort. _

_ Ellie then threw a plastic bag on the table, three pregnancy tests inside of it. “And if you want proof, it's right there!” _

_ Boyd only looked at them for a second before turning back to her, his eyes showing no emotion. Eyes that had once looked at her with admiration.  _

_ While she didn't have strong feelings for Boyd, she had still liked him, and so she felt a little pang in her chest. But mostly, she felt pain in her heart for the baby she already loved so much. A baby that it's own father didn't want, and that pissed her off more than anything. _

_ Which is why she had stuffed the plastic bag back in her purse, and said nothing as she walked out. But instead of getting back into her car, she took out her keys and scrapped it straight along his beloved car, then took a rock and smashed it into his windshield. _

_ Ellie smirked as she slid into her car. It would be obvious it was her...but who would believe him over her, the pregnant federal agent? _

_ She blinked away the tears as she drove on. _

* * *

A week had pass since then. Ellie still hadn't told anyone either about Boyd or her pregnancy. She had noticed looks from everyone but mostly Nick, she even noticed him eyeing her phone like he was waiting for her to text Boyd like she usually did.

She had debated for days on who to tell first. Gibbs was the first to come to mind as he would need to know soon because she wasn't going to be risking anything in the field, Delilah or Jack had been next since they were her closest woman friends, she even considered telling McGee or Jimmy...but then she thought about Nick. And she didn't need to think about it any longer.

Ellie just didn't expect to tell him while she was in tears. 

She had been walking out of a baby store just to look around when she spotted Boyd walking out of the restaurant across the street, his arm draped around a tall skinny redhead. 

Tears came the second she got in her car. 

It wasn't that Boyd had already moved on that made her cry, she just didn't understand how he could act like this baby growing inside her didn't exist. She honestly didn't expect this from him when she finally got the guts to tell him. 

She had planned to drive straight home but instead found herself at the door to Nick's apartment.

Nick had taken one look at her and led her straight to the couch, leaving for a few minutes as he got her a carton of her favorite ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Both things Nick absolutely hated but kept in his fridge just for her.

It only made her cry harder. 

Here was a practically perfect guy, so sweet and caring to her, and yet the father of her baby was a complete ass. 

A small part of her wished it was Nick's baby before she shoved it away.

“Ellie..what's going on? Are you okay?” Nick said softly as he sat on the coffee table in front of her, his hands on hers as he ran his thumbs over them. 

“I'm-” She sniffled. “I'm pregnant.”

Nick pulled back a little in shock. “Pregnant?...Boyd?”

“Not around anymore.” She mumbled. 

Nick handed her a box of tissues off the side table. 

“Have you seen a doctor yet? Or told anyone else?” 

“No, and just you and Boyd.” 

“Okay here's what we're gonna do-” Nick took out his phone, Ellie noticed him going to the notes app to write a list. She smiled a little at how  _ her _ it was. “You're going to set up an appointment, then tell Gibbs who will then have to tell Vance, next it's your choice when or who to tell after-”

Nick cut off when he noticed her smiling. “What's that look for?”

She chuckled. “This whole planning and list thing is something I would have done if I could think straight...and there's one question you didn't even ask.”

“What's that?” 

“If I was going to keep the baby or not.” 

Nick now smiled. “‘Cause I know you Ellie, you already love this baby.”

Ellie leaned forward and hugged him, Nick practically pulled her off the couch and onto his lap when he hugged her back.

“Thank you.” She whispered in his ear.

She felt a huge weight being taken off her shoulders. 

* * *

Another week flew by and some things were crossed off the list. And Nick was by her side for every one.

Her doctor's appointment.

_ Nick stood beside her holding her hand while they waited for the doctor to come back in with results from tests they had taken.  _

_ “You don't have to stay.” She whispered. _

_ He only squeezed her hand before looking around the room for the first time as he had been too focused on her.  _

_ She watched as he made a face when spotting one of the posters. _

_ “Now that's just creepy..” _

_ Ellie chuckled and leaned against him letting his little freak out over the poster wash over her, calming her just from the sound of his voice.  _

Telling Gibbs.

_ “Gibbs..” Ellie fidgeted with her hands as she and Nick stood in the basement. “I'm pregnant.” _

_ He didn't look surprised. But his eyes did wander over to Nick. _

_ “It's..not mine.” Nick said, Ellie felt a funny feeling in her stomach at the little catch in his voice as he almost seemed to struggle saying her baby wasn't his.  _

_ “The father..didn't want anything to do with all of this.” Ellie told him. _

_ Gibbs clenched his jaw. “It's a good thing you have plenty of other people then.” _

_ Ellie's hand twitched as she tried not to grab Nick's hand. _

_ Yes..a good thing.  _

As the time started going by, Ellie barely thought of Boyd unless she thought about how things would go when her baby was old enough to understand. 

But Nick, her rock and biggest supporter, was there through it all. 

Cravings.

_ Ellie huffed in annoyance as she snatched her phone off the nightstand right away calling him. _

_ “What is it tonight?” Nick answered, his voice groggy as she woke him up. _

_ She bit her lip. “I'm so sorry! I just keep thinking about it and I can't sleep it's driving me-” _

_ “Ellie..what is it.” _

_ Ellie sighed. “Watermelon.” _

_ She heard Nick try to muffle his groan into his pillow and instantly felt bad. Watermelon wasn't in season at the moment..but she wanted it so badly. _

_ “Try and go to sleep, I'll let myself in when I find it.” _

_ “Thank you Nick.” _

_ “No problem B.” _

First ultrasound.

_ Ellie stared in awe at the image in front of her. It was barely anything but it was her baby. _

_ Nick's hand gripped her own tightly, his own eyes glued to it.  _

_ She turned her head a little to look at him for the first time since the image of her baby appeared. _

_ His eyes were watery, mouth opened slightly with a look of wonder on his face. Her heart warmed at the sight. And for that moment she forgot the baby inside of her wasn't his. _

Finding out the gender.

_ “Would you like to know what you're having?” Her doctor asked, smile on her face. _

_ Ellie bit her lip and eagerly nodded. “Please.” _

_ A few seconds later her doctor turned to her after studying the screen. “Congratulations Ellie, you're having a boy.”  _

_ “A boy..” She whispered, spinning her head to look at Nick. _

_ He smiled happily at her, kissing her forehead. “Congratulations Ellie.”  _

First kick.

_ Ellie rushed out of the elevator and into Kasie's lab not paying attention to the other occupants of the room as her eyes were only focused on Nick. _

_ “Nick Nick!” _

_ He quickly spun around.  _

_ “He's kicking!” She grabbed his hands, placing them on her stomach. _

_ Seconds later Nick's eyes lit up as the baby kicked.  _

_ “Wow..” He said, a little breathless. _

_ They were so lost in their own world that they paid no mind to Kasie, McGee and Jimmy who stood off to the side exchanging grins.  _

It all seemed to go by so quickly and before Ellie knew it, she was in the hospital pushing her baby boy out with Nick right beside her. 

Love filled her heart when she heard his first piercing cry. Tears slid down her cheeks when she held him for the first time after he was all cleaned up and wrapped.

Nick looked on in awe, his finger lightly brushing against his cheek. “He's...amazing, Ellie.”

She looked at Nick and realized she had never felt this happy and full before. 

“Want to find out his name?” She said softly. Nick grinned and nodded. His name was one thing she had kept to herself.

“Nick..meet Logan Nicholas Bishop.” 

“You..you named him after me?” Nick whispered, Ellie watched as he tried to fight down tears.

“Well it was only right..you've been looking out for him from the beginning.” 

Nick leaned forward and lightly kissed Logan's head. “Hi there buddy..”

Ellie wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment. She had liked him before even finding out about Logan but spending literally every day with him for the past few months..Ellie had fallen in love. 

* * *

It wasn't until Logan was a month old that she finally decided to act on it.

But she didn't want to  _ talk _ . She had been waiting for  _ months _ . 

Ellie waited until he came into the living room after Logan had fallen asleep.

“Nick..” 

Her voice was a little breathless, Nick's eyes seemed to narrow in interest at her tone.

“I..maybe this is sudden or completely off base but.." S he stepped in front of him. “I love you.”

Nick smirked, his lips crashing against hers in a kiss that made her toes curl. Ellie gripped his shirt in her fists as she finally got what she wanted.

“I love you too..both of you.”

Ellie's breath caught at that. She knew Nick loved Logan especially with how Nick looked at him, but hearing him say it out loud..her heart melted.

“Is it wrong of me to wish I was his dad?” Nick whispered suddenly, looking almost a little pained. 

She smiled softly and slid her arms around his waist. “Nick..I've found myself wishing the same thing at times..but I've learned you  _ are _ his dad if you think about everything a dad should be.” 

Nick rested his forehead against hers. 

“Anyone can be a father Nick, but it takes someone special to be a dad.” She said softly. “I’m glad it was you.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad it was me, too.”

When Logan started crying moments later, Ellie brought him out into the living room. Nick laid back on the couch, Ellie leaning against his chest with his arms around her and Logan in her arms.

It was perfect.


End file.
